Tales Of Redwall: War In The Desert
by Megadracosaurus
Summary: Palmheaven is in the control of the evil jackal Kador the Desert Demon. He and his army torture and suppress the creatures of the oasis. Just when all hope seems lost, a foreign ship appears at the horizon. Will Maurice win the war against Kador and free the Palmheaven-creatures, or will he and his friends be destroyed...?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! My name is Megadracosaurus and this is my first story on FanFiction 'happy squel :)'. Because its my first, its probably not very good. It was kinda hard for me to write this, because I'm Dutch. You may saw the Dutch version of the story, but since the grammer of that one is terrible, I'll probably delete. Unless you don't want it, witch I highly doubt. **

**Anyway, this is a Redwall story, but not an ordinary one. It doesn't take place in Mossflower Woods and not many animals that are native from Britten will appear. Instead, this story takes place in Palmheaven. A dessert in Africa. I known the name Palmheaven sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else. However, mice, badgers and squirrels will appear along with African species like jackels, gerbils and vulgers. **

**Well, enough of this boring Writer's talk, and start the story! I'll hope you enjoy it!**

**Megadracosaurus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall. That honor is for Brian Jaques. However, this story has alot of OC's and locations I made up so I own those.**

Lord Kador the Desert Demon watched from a chair on his balcony down to the parade ground where his soldiers were training.  
The army of the jackal, consisted of meerkats, mongooses and magpies who ran, flied, marched and practiced with their weapons on the training grounds. Beside him on a small chair sat his rightclaw **(1)** Blackspot, a skinny genet that, unlike most genets, was black. On a stick on the wall sat his leftclaw **(2) **and spy Skaver the magpie. A terrified gerbil slave came with a plate of meat and wine glasses for the three creatures. The sight of the frightened, emaciated gerbil filled the Jackal Lord with contempt. Kador had a lot of slaves in all shapes and sizes to his disposal.

He, the Kador the Desert Demon, had almost the entire area in and around the oasis in his grip . He originally came from the Southern Desert, where he ,and his army, lived of raiding, plundering and murdering innocent creatures. Eventually they left the desert and arrived in an oasis called PalmHeaven. At that time, the castle where he now lived was called Castle GoldenRock and the ruler of the oasis was an old gerbil named King Tamarisk. When he and his army came here they occupied the castle, robbed and killed the peacefull residents of Palm Heaven and destroyed the harvest of the creatures that lived there. The once peaceful and quiet Palm Heaven, was now an unbearable hell of death and destruction. When his army finally managed to get into the castle , Kador stormed into the room of the king. Long before Tamariks' soldiers arrived, Kador had already killed their beloved king. The old gerbil was a wise creature, but not strong. The Desert Demin didn't even need his sword to finish him of.  
One blow of his powerful claws and the gerbil was dead.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, the soldiers of Heaven Palm reports. A small group fought bravely against the meerkats, mongooses and magpies, but they where outnumbered and it didn't take long before they where slayed. The few creatures that could reach the gate fled into the desert. After the battle, the surviving creatures became executed and residents of the oasis, that hide them self in the castle were enslaved. Not only men, but also women and children. After the conquest of Palm Heaven he renamed the castle into Bloodhill

The jackal smiled wickedly. All this happened fifteen years ago . The wicked smile soon turned into an evil smirk that gave ,both slavebeast and soldiers, goosebumps.

**well, that was the prologue. What do you think of it? Do you like? Do you hate it? You probably guessed that is our villian. Next the chapter, the hero will be introduced. I'll also explain a few things**

**1: Rightclaw is based on the word righthand**** .**

**2: Leftclaw is based on the word third-in-command.**

**See ya!**

**Megadracosaurus**

**P.S I'll gladly accept ideas for future chapters. I already planned the next seven chapters, but after that...anyway, please tell me what you think of it. But no flames.**


	2. The Orca

**Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter of 'Tales Of Redwall: War In The Desert'. In case you're wondering, yes Kador is indeed based on Verdauga Green Eyes. But not only him. He is also based on Cluny the Scourge and Badrang the Tyrant. **

**Anyway, I promised you guys that I would introduce the Hero of the story in the next chapter. And this is that chapter, YEAH! In case your wondering, no the Hero isn't an African creature. What is he? Read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: Although I own the OC'S and most of the locations in the story, I'm not cool enough to own Redwall itself...yet...hahaha...muhahaha!**

The Orca recoiled gently back and forth on the waves on the way to their destination. It was a big, strong and seaworthy wooden ship. His name was with great white, black, blue and red letters written on both sides. The deck was wide, long, and there were some huts that were used by the Sailorbeasts. In some of the other ones, weapons, food and other supplies were stored. At the front of the ship, a wooden image in the form of a Warrior-mouse was carved out. On the sides of the ship were oars, rowing boats and rescue belts saved. In the lower part of the ship was some kind of cellar. On one side merchandise was being stored and on the other were the creaturs busy with rowing. At the center of the deck stood a tall pole containing a crow's nest. There was always a lookout. The guards were alternated every hour off. Most crew members were otters, beavers, voles and shrews. But there were also mice, hamsters, rabbits, hares, dormice, squirrels, hedgehogs and even a few sparrows and bats. A few moles had also participated in this trip ,which was odd since they quickly became seasick. The strong badger Oakclaw ,son of Brownstripe the Bold Badger Lord of Salamandastron, had joined the party. The ship sailed ,in the light of the moon, to an unknown destination ...

Maurice the mouse ,and his roommates, where sleeping in one of the huts. At one point, he woke up. He had a nightmare. He scratched with a claw on his head. What was that dream again? He could only remember that a black fox beat a strange mouse to death. Meanwhile, there was a castle that was being attacked by magpies and very weird ferrets and weasels. The defenders of the castle itself weren't that normal either. Strange creatures that looked like the ones at home, but a little different.

Home.

How long had he been at sea? Maurice looked at a calendar that hung on the wall. It was two months ago since he left Redwall Abbey. A peaceful place far away, in the land of Mossflower. Maurice smiled at the thought of the peaceful Abbey and the beautiful forest in which it was located. He was homesick, but had no regrets that he started this journey. He and a few other creatures were chosen by an old mouse ,named Abbot Cedric, to take command of the Orca and his crew. It was their mission to find and explore new areas and discover potential enemies and allies. One of the sparrow scouts had reported that they would reach land in a few weeks. Maurice smiled, as he though about the adventures that he would experience. And within a few weeks, his thoughts may come true. Maurice gaped and dug under his blanket. Within a few seconds, he was already fast asleep. While sleeping, he dreamed about an unknown land with sand everywhere and strange creatures that lived there...

**Well, that is our Hero. Like I said, it won't only be African animals that will appear. ****I originally wanted to call him Maurits. But Maurits is a Dutch name and most people that will read this are probably from an English-speaking country. I also got comments that my grammar was kinda bad. I have a reason for this. I originally wrote the story in Dutch. So now I have to translate it to English. That's pretty hard for me. I have no problem translating an English story to Dutch, but a Dutch story translating to English is a whole different story. **

**I also know that the story isn't that exciting yet. The reason for this, is because I want to introduce our main characters first. Next chapter will probably be better.**

**As always, tips and ideas are more than welcome. I need to translate the next six chapters to English, but I may need ideas if I finished those. If you have a good idea that fits with the story I originally was planning, then it might appear. But no flames like 'your terrible' or 'you have no talent'. **

**Anyways, I'll hope you enjoyed the second chapter of 'Tales Of Redwall: War In The Desert'.**

**See ya!**

**Megadracosaurus**


	3. Caught In The Act

**Greetings, Redwall fans. Welcome the third chapter of 'Tales Of Redwall: War In The Desert'. Some of you may saw some things in the story that looked familiar. I will explain a few things. The story-line is based on those of Redwall, Mossflower, Martin the Warrior and also a few things from other books like 'Rangers Apprentice' and 'Warrior Cats. This scene was inspired by a scene in the first book, where Cluny is 'greeting' his new soldiers. Hope you like it!**

**Megadracosaurus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall. Only the OC'S and locations that appear in the story.**

"In the line, you bunch of idiots!" roared the Blackspot genet. "greet the great Kador the Desert Demon!" When Blackspot said this, Kador entered the field in a royal way. The jackal often send soldiers into the desert, to recruit new soldiers for his army . Those who didn't want to join where being killed merciless. Their family was also killed and their houses got burned to the ground . Today, one of those groups had returned to Bloodhill. The new recruits ,meerkats and mongooses, saluted when the evil jackal walked by. However, ,many of them shivered when they saw the Jackal Lord. He could smell their fear and ,again, the sight filled him with contempt.

Kador was indeed very scary. He was the biggest and most muscular jackal they had ever seen. He had a raven-black coat with many wounds and scars on his body. One went through his left eye, where he had an eye patch. One of his ears had three pure gold earrings in it. His eyes were blood red and looked angry, merciless, fierce and sly. Even if he was in a good mood, which he almost never was. His claws and fangs were sharp as daggers. He had many tattoos of dragons, jackals, demons, snakes and other monsters on his body. He wore the crown ,that once belonged to Tamarisk, on his head.

Kador knew he was frightening, and therefore often used this to his advantage. He once met a group of Searats, a feared Pirate group that terrorized the area's in the North, and even they wet their pants. He mentally smirked at the thought of those Searats.

"Warbeasts!" roared Black Spot. "You are in the service of the army of the Kador the Desert Demon! I'm Blackspot ,the right claw of Kador, and that magpie over there is called Skaver. He is the leftclaw of the Lord. You must obey the Captains and us. However , No matter what the Captains and us say, the opinion of Kador always comes first! Who dares to dessert, is slain. Who disobeys is sentenced to death. Who helps the enemy, will be slaughtered. Who shows mercy or pity to the enemy , gets killed. Obey us and you will become very rich or very dead. If one of you thinks that they can beat Kador, then NOW is your chance". Without a warning Kador stormed off to the new recruits, baring his fangs and showing his claws. All creatures ran away screaming and hid behind rocks and trees. The Jackal Lord threw his head back and howled frightening and the howl ended into an evil laugh. The echoes where being heard throughout the entire castle and its surroundings. Kador began to speak: "no guts, eh? Well, that will come eventually. And if not...

While Kador inspected the new recruits, the presence of another creature was unnoticed. A gerbil ,named Isaihai, was sneaking his way to Bloodhill . While he lay on his stomach between the desert plants was, he saw the soldiers of Bloodhill with their swords, spears and bows beat and shot dummies, which presented gerbils, white hedgehogs, honey badgers, and other creatures of the desert. Isaihai smirked at the thought that the soldiers were training to kill them, yet didn't even notice that the enemy was so nearby.. Isaihai regularly spied on Bloodhill to see how things were. Unfortunately, there was no change in the situation in the desert. And that made him sad and worried.

Isaihai never approached enemy territory without a plan. The soldiers couldn't see him because of the plants. And ,because of the wind, the Bloodhillers couldn't smell the gerbil. Quietly, he approached the Castle. The meerkats and mongooses didn't notice it. Even Kador ,wich could clearly see from this distance, didn't notice him. However, there was one thing he didn't think off ... "A Rebel!" Isaihai looked up and saw a magpie circling above him. "A Rebel! Come quick!" repeated the magpie. Kador quickly turned around." Get him!" He shouted. The soldiers immediately became in action. They grabbed their weapons and shouted battle cries, while running towards him. Isaihai was armed with a sword and was talented knife-thrower. But he knew he had no chance against so many soldiers. Instinctively, he knew what was the best solution: Without hesitation he turned around and fled into the jungle. Followed by an angry group of meerkats and mongooses ...

**Well, that was it. As you can tell, Maurice and his crewmembers aren't the only heroes in this story. They're also** **resistance**** in the desert. Curious who else is gonna appear? Well, I'll give you a few sneak peeks. There will appear (unless I change my mind) two or three more groups of villains and ,aside from the Redwalllers and Rebels, one more good guy. Also, a villain from the original book series will appear. He's my favorite character in the Redwall series and I wanted to create an interesting background story for him. I wanted to write a separate story about him/her, but then I decided that I put him in 'War In The Desert'. Btw, this happens BEFORE the book/TV series.**

**See ya!**

**Megadracosaurus**


	4. Searats?

**Me: Hello everybeast! I'm sorry I updated so late but I...**

**(avoids sharp objects, throwing by readers)**

**Me: Hey! What the hell was that for?!**

**Maurice: What do you think?! It's because of the late update!**

**Kador: Yeah, it took you like TWO days!**

**Me: That isn't very long. I mean, I have a life too and...**

**Vitch: We don't wanna hear your excuses. Along with the story!**

**Me: Vitch, what are you doing here? You're not in this story.**

**Vitch: Well no I am!**

**Me: Then I should send you away.**

**Vitch: Make me!**

**Me: Oh, Slagar!**

**Vitch: No no wait! I'll...BAM!**

**Me: Well, Vitch is dead. Does somebeast has to say anything else?**

**Everybeast: 'shakes head'**

**Me: Good. Here comes the disclaimer! Maurice?**

**Maurice: Megadracosaurus doesn't own Redwall. If he did, he would make this story into a TV series instead of a FanFic.**

Maurice walked on the deck of the _Orca_. He had slept well, had breakfast and was ready to go to work. He opened the door of the Captain's cabin open and stepped inside.

"I was wondering where you were!"

.Maurice smiled upon hearing the voice of his good friend Skipper. He walked to the desk of Skipper and sat down. "Hello buddy, buddy!" greeted Maurice. Skipper smiled. Maurice knew Skipper and his siblings well and considered him as one of his best friends. Skipper was a muscular otter and the oldest of his siblings. He was very strong and the perfect example of courage and calmness. He had a short beard and an eye patch that , unlike most creatures with eye patches, didn't make him look frightening. He wore a Captains' hat and a blue shirt. He also had a brown cloak. He was friendly and had a good sense of humor. His real name was actually Lutar. However, it was tradition that the leader of an otter tribe was called Skipper, so everybeast called him that. Skipper was the captain of the Orca and was ,of course, one of the leaders of the expedition. It was obvious why Abbot Cedric had chosen Skipper as Captain. He had many experiences as a marine, scout, soldier, camouflage expert, and wilderness guide. He said that ,as a cub, he learned those from a hare, who was a member of an elite team called the Long Patrol. Every morning Maurice went to his cabin and they discussed the issues on the ship. Food supplies, the destination of the trip, the price and other such things. "Any news?" asked Skipper after they had discussed everything. "Nope" said Maurice. "The same old mess". "Well, it's usually like this" agreed Skipper. "Yeah" said Maurice."It's so boring sometimes, that I wished we encountered something interesting!". "Like what?" asked Skipper. "Well, Searats for example" replied Maurice. He said it before realizing what he had said.

There was a short silence.

Hearing Maurice's words, Skipper frowned. "That ,my friend, you should NEVER hope for" warned the otter. Maurice nodded, regretting his words. Searats weren't something to be joking.

They were the most feared villains of the North and environs. A pirate organization consisting of rats, weasels, stoats, ferrets and foxes. They spread death and fear, wherever their ships where going. Everyone hated the Searats and tried to defend them self from them. In some places they succeeded, and there was no Searat to be seen. But in other places, the Searats acted like they owned the place, because there were is often no good soldiers for them to hinder. Although they mainly attacked coastal towns, villages and cities, even places in the main land. They went on rivers and went ashore. Everyone knew that if they could kill their Admiral, the Searats would slowly extinct. Unless the Admiral passed the title to someone else, they probably would fight over who would be the next Admiral. And Searat fights were often deadly ...

But their admiral was on the basis of the Searats and nobody knew where it was. The only thing the other creatures known, was that their base was called Fort Bladegirt and that it was on an island called Terramort. Nobody knew where Terramort was located and none of the searching parties ever returned. Only one beast returned. A fearful and anxious beaver named Jabber. He muttered to himself constantly and was even afraid of water and began to hyperventilate when he heard a word, or thought of something that had do with water or Vermin. Everybeast wondered what horrible adventures he had experienced , but the island was still nowhere to be found...

"Remember that we will pass a small island. According to Gamma. there could be food". Gamma was an old mouse maiden that joined the crew as the locater and map drawer. "Get ready to go ashore and warn the crew" commanded Skipper. "Got it" replied Maurice. Just when he wanted to leave, the door flung open. A scared shrew ran into the room. "Captain!" he screamed. "There's an unknown ship named the _Sea dragon_ in sight. It looks like a Searat ship". What are we going to do?". The otter captain looked at Maurice calmly.  
"It looks like you get what you want" he said to the mouse. Skipper turned to the shrew sailor. "Bring us there. NOW!".

They ran across the deck to the left railing where some animals stopped to look at the strange ship. The ship looked it had not been cleared in years, wich perhaps probably true. The sails were black with a red image of a skull. It was not entirely clear from what kind of creature it was. The skull was penetrated by an arrow at the left side and a whip at the right one. A big wooded dragon was carved at the front of the ship. It looked like it could come too life every moment. On the sides stood in black and blood red letters: the _Sea dragon_.

A rabbit looked through his binoculars. " the crew consists of rats, weasels, ferrets, stoats and foxes!". Skipper frowned and said: "No doubt, this is really a ship of the Searats". Without turning around, he commanded Maurice: "Maurice, loud the alarm bells and warn evereybeast that you see. The Searats are out of earshot, but please be careful with how hard you call the bells. The mouse saluted and followed his Captains' orders. Before he left, Skipper thought he heard Maurice muttering: "Me and my big mouth...!"

**Well, that was the fourth chapter. As you can see, the villains that I was talking about were the Searats. I'll also decided to change a few things. As you could read, the Searats have changed ALOT. They have an Admiral, weasels, stoats, ferrets and foxes have joined and they sail in Africa. **

**Also, remember that Kador had magpies in his army? Well not anymore. Skaver and his magpies are replaced with African Pied Crows. The reason? Well when I started the story, I wanted Kador to have flying soldiers. Bats weren't a choice since they are part of the Desert Rebellion. Vulgers and owls are too big, and raven and rooks can't be found in Africa (I think). So I decided that magpies should do it. But a while ago, I found out about Pied Crows. They look like magpies, they are related to magpies, they act like magpies and the most important thing of all: they are AFRICAN! :)**

**See ya next chapter! **

**Megadracosaurus**

**P.S did you like the intro? Ya known, where Vitch died and I almost got killed by angry readers? Should I do that more often? **


	5. Narrowly escaped

**Me: Hello everybeast! I'm back! Missed me?**

**Everybeast: Neh, no, you were gone? I didn't miss you.**

**Me: Oh Slagar!**

**Everybeast: Hey, Draco! Buddy, your back! Finally**

**Me: That's better.**

**Vitch: You're not the only who's back!**

**Me: Vitch, what are you doing here? I though Slagar killed you.**

**Vitch: No he didn't. Okay, I was wounded but certainly not dead!**

**Me: Look, I have no time for you right now. I deal with you next chapter. Kador?**

**Kador: Megadracosaurus doesn't own Redwall.**

Isaihai ran through the jungle like he was chasing by demons. And actually, that wasn't far from the truth.. The gerbil scolded himself for being spotted by that Pied crow.

"Why didn't I thought of those feathered bats!" He blamed himself. "I knew those birds were flying around there. So why didn't I checked?!" he muttered angry in himself.

Suddenly he heard a voice calling: "He's around here, I smell him!" Isaihai looked through the bushes and saw a platoon of meerkats and mongooses. A mongoose said mockingly against meerkat who called him: "Well, where is he, Blacktail?" He had not smelled the gerbil and Blacktail thought it had lied about it. "Shut up Yellowfang"! Then you may hear or smell something! Or else I'll kill you!" replied Blacktail angrily. The mongoose that was called Yellowfang glared at the meerkat, but _did _enjoy living...

Isaihai was now a bit worried. If the soldiers did their best, they could smell him and it was not like the plants didn't rustled as he moved. No Pied crow would see him in the dense forest, but meerkats and mongooses were used to the dense jungle and sooner or later they would find him. Isaihai crept quickly and carefully. When he was about ten meters away from the soldiers sat, he heard a crack. He looked down and saw a broken twig. Isaihai swore softly.

The Blood Castle soldiers had noticed that he was around. Isaihai quickly pulled a dagger from his belt. Unfortunately, this made the plant move. A mongoose noticed this and ran into the bushes. After a minute or two he found Isaihai.

"Guys! I fou...AARGH!"

The unfortunate mongoose could not finish his sentence. Isaihai stabbed him with his dagger. The kill wasn't unnoticed. "There he is. He killed Browncoat! get him!" yelled a meerkat. The animals rushed into the bushes. Isaihai put it on a walk. As he ran he looked desperate for a place to hide. Which weren't there.

It didn't take long for the soldiers to find him. Pretty soon, he was surrounded a group of soldiers. Isaihai was relieved that there were only six, and that the others didn't find him. Now he had a chance of winning.

"Nowhere to run eh? Die rat!" cursed a mongoose. Without hesitation, Isaihai stabbed the unfortunate mongoose with his dagger. The mongoose was dead before he hit the ground. The gerbil quickly grabbed the sword of the dead creature, and attacked the other five. Isahai hit the throat of a meerkat and quickly turned around to stab into the belly of another one. Two mongooses tried to trap him, but Isahai grabbed one of them and used him as a shield. The mongoose screamed in fear and pain, as the spear of his friend went right threw his heart. The other mongoose, shocked that he just killed his ally, was quickly finished with a slash threw his throat. Just as he was about to fight the lost soldier (a meerkat), he heard something rustling in the bushes. Isaihai turned around, forgetting the meerkat. The meerkat, seeing what the gerbil had done to his friends, quickly turned around and ran into the jungle.

Isaihai waited for a while. He then shook his head. Mush have been a bug or something like that, he thought. Just when he turned around, a mongoose with raised sword ran out of the bushes. Isaihai barely had time to dodge the attack. The mongoose was much stronger than the others. The reason became quickly clear. The uniform the mongoose was wearing was different than the one's his dead friends wore . It was the uniform of an Elite warrior and not of an ordinary soldier. The mongoose was a seasoned soldier and Isaihai had a hard time defending himself from the Elite Vermin. Suddenly, he felt a sharp wave of pain in his left hind leg. The mongoose had managed to hit the leg with his sword. Despite the pain, Isaihai saw a chance to hit the Vermin in his arm. The mongoose gave a cry of pain and grabbed his arm, dropping the sword in the process. Normally Isaihai would have finished him, but his wound was too painful.

Suddenly he recognized the environment and ran away from the wounded mongoose. After a while he came to a small cave that was covered by leaves. He dragged himself into the cave and grabbed a torch on the wall hung. suddenly, he heard a voice behind him: "Hey, Isai, how's it going mate?"

**Well, that was the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**By the way, there's a chance that I won't update in a while. The reason for this can be explained in one terrifying word: ****High School (okay, maybe two). That's right. School has started and I will have lesser time for my accounts on DeviantArt, FanFiction, Wikia and YouTube. But I'll promise that if I'm done with maths, history, science and other unimportant bull***t, I will contineu with my drawings, stories and video's.**

**See ya!**

**Megadracosaurus**


	6. Novar The Murderer

**Me: *Silently walking in the room* Great, nobeast is to see**

**BAM!  
**

**Me: What was that? **

**BAM!**

**Me: * Turns around* ohoh.**

**Horde of Warbeasts: KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!**

**Me: What's going on?!**

**Horde of Warnbeasts: YOU LEFT US A WEEK! WHERE WERE YOU!?**

**Me: Alright, I'll explain. High School has started and takes a lot of my time. I'm also busy with two of my other stories. They're called "The Pokémon Hunters" (Pokémon + Monster Hunter Crossover) and Battle Of The Clans (Pokémon + Warriors Crossover) and I'm also writing a Oneshot called "How To Get A Dragon Girlfriend?" (How To Train Your Dragon, starring Toothless and Stormfly) and that takes a lot of time too. Are you going to kill me?**

**Horde of Warbeasts: Your forgiven.**

**Me: Phew.**

**Vitch: I don't forgive you!**

**Me: Shut up, I deal with you later! **

**Me: Oh btw, this chapter was created with help from my good friend Ireland Ranger. He pointed out my grammar mistakes and added some text. Ranger, If you're reading this: THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall. Just the OC'S and locations in this story. **

A big albino rat named Novar the Murderer sat at his desk reading reports and maps. There was nothing interesting in the reading and when he was about to put the papers away when his eye spotted something important. Picking it up, the rat read the paper through and swore softly. Two of his seven ships were behind the others. The Storm Serpent was located one or two days of the Seadragon, but nobody knew where the Leviathan was.

Suddenly the door swung open and a big, black rat with an unusual long tail came running inside.

Novar growled.

"What's it now Cluny? It had better be important or else ..."

"We have a message from Kador the jackal", replied Cluny nervously.

Novar perked up his ears. This was indeed important. He and the jackal had an important deal.

"Take me to the messenger.. NOW!"ordered Novar.

Cluny nodde, as he guided his Admiral to the messenger. Novar, followed him, wondering what the messenger would tell him...

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A few minutes later, Novar stood, along with Cluny and one of his captains, a fox named Redcap, on the deck. A large Pied crow called Whitefeather had conveyed the message of Kador. In his claws he held a box where the letter was kept. Novar grabbed the box from the clutches of Whitefeather, pulled out the letter and began to read:

_** "To Admiral Novar the Murderer, Leader of the Searats**_

_**Where are you in Vulpuz" name?! You should have been here a month ago! What are you doing there? If you are not within a month here, I don't need you anymore and our deal is off! **_

_**Give your answer to the crow**_

_**Lord Kador the Desert Demon, King of Palmheaven, Ruler of Bloodhill"** _

The albino rat growled with disdain. Kador had already sent such letters. However, unlike what the jackal wrote, Novar knew that Kador never would break the agreement. Unfortunately, they needed each other. Novar's army would strengthen Kador's forces. But Novar did nothing without personal gain. The jackal had promised him power and wealth. But he was also planning to kill the jackal. Then he would have two kingdoms.

Suddenly, Novar noticed that he was being watched by Whitefeather, Cluny, Redcap and other the other Searats.

"What are you looking at, ya bunch of sea slugs ? Get back to work!" roared Novar.

The Searats obeyed. and quickly went to work. As they scurried away, Novar turned to the Pied crow.

"I'll be right back". With those words, the terrifying rat ran to his room. A few minutes later, he was back and handed a letter to Whitefeather. (It read):

_**Lord Kador the Nocturnal Desert Devil, Kind Of Palmheaven, Ruler of Bloodhill**_

_**We're late because we have had a few problems on the way to the coast. But do not worry. We"ll arive before the end of the month.**_

_**Admiral Novar Killer, Leader of the Searats."** _

Novar put the letter in the box and gave it to Whitefeather.

"Take this letter to the jackal and tell him that we have a few days away from the mainland. Stay tuned to monitor and report to bring your King (confusing statement). If we are on the coast, I expect a message with instructions from Kador."

Whitefeather nodded.

"At your orders, Admiral Novar". Novar, Cluny and Redcap looked at the Pied crow as he flew away. Novar began to chuckle evilly. A sound that gave Cluny, Redcap and other Searats goosebumps...

**Me: Well that was it. I hope yo-...**

**Vitch: I want to appear in this story, instead of Cluny!**

**Me: Alright. Go into that bus that goes to Hollywood and you get your role.**

**Vitch: YEAH! * Goes into bus* Hello mister Bus Driver. Are you going to Hollywood?**

**Bus Driver: No...we're going to HELL GATES! *reveals face* **

**Vitch: Slagar?! WAIT NOO!**

**Slagar: MUHAHA! *drives away***

**Vitch: HELP ME...AAARGH!**

**Me: Well, that was Vitch. No its time for the Author's Note.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Novar is the second villain in this story (like Glogg, Asmodeus and Ironbeak were in the original books) and the leader of the Searats. **

**Also, this was originally the seventh chapter. But then I read over and it made more sense to put this one first.**

**1: Yes, that is indeed the SAME Cluny as in the TV series. But he can't control his tail yet and he also doesn't have an eye patch. I decided to give him a role in this story too, since he's my favorite Redwall Villain. **

**Megadracosaurus**

**P.S I'm thinking of writing a AU High School Fic. I already have some ideas. They will all come eventually, but witch one should I do first?**

**Thunder High (Warrior Cats. Shippings are FirestarxSandstorm, GreystripexSilverstream and perhaps more)**

**Elemental High (Avatar: The Last Airbender. Couples are AangxKatara, ZukoxMai, SokkaxSuki and perhaps more)**

**Republic High (Avatar: Legend Of Korra. I don't know much about the series yet, but MakkoxKorra will be involved for sure. Suggestions for other Couples are open.**

**Glacier High (Ice Age. Couples are MannyxEllie, DiegoxShira, ScratxScratte and many CanonxOC)**

**Berk Dragon Academy (How To Train Your Dragon. Couples are HiccupxAstrid, FishlegsxRuffnut or SnotloutxRuffnut, TuffnutxOC and ToothlessxStormfly)**

**Poké High (Pokémon. Shippings are AdvanceShipping, Onesided ContestShipping and PokéShipping, LuckShipping, IkariShipping-CavelierShipping Triangle, WaterflowerShipping, PikachuxGlaceon, OldrivalShipping and perhaps more)**

**Araluen High (Ranger's Apprentice. Couples are WillxAllys, HoracexCassandra, HaltxPauline and maybe more)**

**Warfang High (Legend Of Spyro. SpyroxCynder and many canonxOc and also some characters from the original series. Like FlamexAmber.**

**Other (Please send me a PM or review if you know an idea for High School-Fic)**

**You can vote at the poll on my account.**


End file.
